


Seuntai Jawaban

by Mikazuki_Hikari



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Hikari/pseuds/Mikazuki_Hikari
Summary: Mungkin adalah lebih baik baginya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya melalui tidakan dan perbuatan yang ia lakukan.Sebuah fanfiksi Anime Number 24 dari Mikazuki HikariEnjoy!
Relationships: Jingyouji Seiichirou/Yuzuki Natsusa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Seuntai Jawaban

**Seuntai Jawaban**

By: Mikazuki Hikari

  
**Disclaimer** : Nakase Rika, Sakamoto Yoshiki©

All Chara belong to Rika Nakase

This Fiction belongs to Mikazuki Hikari

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Seiichirou Jingyouji x Natsusa Yuzuki

 **Warning** : Shonen Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Reality(AR)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

  
\----

Langit musim semi memancarkan sinar mentari hangat pagi itu. Seberkas cahaya menyapa wajahku dari balik jendela. Aku berusaha membangunkan tubuhku yang sedari tadi terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Natsusa Yuzuki. Itu nama yang diberikan oleh orang tuaku. Aku duduk di bangku kuliah Universitas Doushisha. Mungkin tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang panjang bagiku di kampusku. Eh? kau bertanya mengapa aku berkata demikian?

Iya. Aku mengalami kecelakaan besar yang mengakibatkan kerusakan yang cukup serius pada tubuhku. Aku terjatuh dari sepeda motor saat teman masa kecilku Ueoka Ibuki mengantarku pulang dari kegiatan klub. Biar kondisiku sekarang seperti ini, aku adalah pemain Rugby dengan posisi sayap kiri yang bisa dibilang cukup disegani dan dikenal banyak orang. Mereka bilang teknik permainanku bagus untuk orang seusiaku. Tak jarang orang yang mengagumiku karena bakatku dalam permainan rugby.

Tapi mungkin waktu berkata lain. Dengan kondisiku yang sekarang ini, kemungkinan besar aku tidak dapat bermain Rugby lagi. Padahal, aku begitu menyukai permainan olahraga yang termasuk keras itu. Aku sih sebenarnya tidak begitu keberatan dengan hal itu. Mungkin.

Sejenak aku terpikir tentang Ibuki. Aku tak membayangkan betapa hancurnya dia sekarang ini. Mungkin, ia akan kerap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan menganggapnya adalah kesalahan terbesar karena aku tidak bisa kembali bermain. Juga kesalahan terbesar karena ia yang membawaku di atas motor kala itu.

Di cuaca sebagus ini, nampaknya aku sudah mengacaukan mood kalian ya? Namun memang begitu adanya. Bahkan seorang jenius pun ada waktu dan masanya dimana ia harus beristirahat dari hal apa yang ia banggakan dan sukai. Iya, termasuk aku yang sekarang ini. Aku menghela napas panjang sesaat dan tanganku meremat ujung selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhku yang kini terduduk.

Ya, setidaknya aku ingin cepat pulih dan bisa beraktivitas lagi seperti sedia kala. Perban yang melingkar di leherku ini sudah terasa mengganggu dan membatasi pergerakanku. Kesal rasanya.

Aku bisa mendengar suara pintu kamar rawatku terbuka. Dari balik pintu itu muncul sesosok pemuda tinggi berpostur tegap dengan rambut hitam dan iris merah menyala yang nampak sedikit redup. Di tangannya terdapat bungkusan putih yang kemungkinan besar berisi makanan.

Pemuda itu bernama Seiichirou Jingyouji. Aku biasa memanggilnya Sei. Sei juga merupakan teman masa kecilku selain Ibuki. Kami bertiga merupakan teman baik dari semasa kami kanak-kanak. Pasca kecelakaan yang menimpaku, Sei yang merawatku dengan setia di rumah sakit ini. Ia bilang, ia akan terus merawatku dan menjagaku hingga sembuh. Benar-benar sosok seorang kakak yang bisa diandalkan.

Setelah Sei menutup rapat pintu kamarku, ia menggeret kursi kecil yang berada dekat laci dorong yang berdiri tepat bersebelahan dengan tiang yang menjaga botol cairan infus milikku. Sei memposisikan kursi kecil itu tepat di sisi sebelah kanan tempat tidurku. Aku bisa melihat Sei kini tengah sibuk membuka bungkusan makanan yang tadi ia bawa. Aku terkejut ketika mendapati jumlah bungkusan makanan yang ada di dalam tas plastik yang dibawa oleh Sei. Dia tidak membeli bagian miliknya?

“Sei, bagian milikmu?” aku akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Masa kan ia hanya membeli bagianku saja?

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Sei sedari dulu bukan lah tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Sedari kecil ia juga termasuk tipe orang yang pendiam. Aku jadi ingat, waktu kami masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak dia adalah seorang yang pemalu. Wajahnya kerap merona tanpa kedua bilah bibir mungil itu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia juga nampak terlihat sendirian. Mungkin baginya, aku lah teman pertamanya.

Aku ingat benar waktu masih berada di taman kanak-kanak, Sei kecil nampak sendirian dengan sebuah ranting kecil di tangannya. Ia nampak mengguratkan sesuatu di tanah. Aku yang kala itu adalah sosok yang anak yang periang dan penuh semangat menghampirinya yang nampak murung dan kesepian. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk yang pertama kalinya untuknya.

“Namamu Seiichirou kan?” ucapku hangat kala itu saat menghampirinya yang nampak terlihat seorang diri. Namun anak kecil dengan rambut hitam itu tidak menjawab.

Iris merah sayu itu menatap lurus ke arahku seraya tangan mungil miliknya berusaha menggapai tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Dari pertemuan sederhana itu lah hubungan kami terus berlanjut dan kami pun sering menghabiskan waktu kami berdua.

“Waah! bukan kah itu luar biasa Sei!” ucapku dari bangkuku melihat selembar kertas penghargaan yang ada di tangan Sei. Aku yang duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di belakang Sei berusaha sedikit mencondongkan badanku. Iris merah itu berkilat takjub dan kedua pipi itu kembali terlihat bersemu.

Sei merupakan seorang yang terbilang jenius. Ia sering kali mendapatkan penghargaan. Sebagai sahabatnya aku merasa bangga akan hal itu. Seorang yang tidak banyak bicara namun menghasilkan hal-hal yang menakjubkan. Walau nampak misterius aku menyukai sisi Sei yang seperti itu.

Sei yang pemalu itu pun terus tumbuh bersamaku yang senantiasa berada di sisinya. Ia nampak tidak bisa terpisah dariku dan nampak mengekoriku terus. Tangannya yang mungil dan gemetar nampak terus menggenggam milikku hingga hari kelulusan kami di sekolah dasar. Kalau saja kau melihat foto kelulusan kami, kau pasti akan tertawa gemas melihat sosok Sei yang malu-malu dengan matanya yang berusaha ia palingkan dari kamera. Yang nampak sangat jelas adalah, ia yang terus menggenggam tanganku. Ia nampak manis disana. Aku saja masih suka tertawa geli kalau mengingat hal itu. Disitu ia sudah tumbuh menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi dariku.

Saat kami duduk di bangku SMP kami sering melihat permainan ekstrakurikuler rugby sepulang sekolah. Sei nampak menyukai rugby. Nampak jelas tergambar di wajahnya saat ia takjub melihat permainan rugby yang sedang berlangsung. Disitu saat pertama kami bertemu dengan Ibuki.

“Lihat Sei! Ibuki melambai ke arahmu.” ucapku sambil melirik ke arah Sei. Jari telunjukku menunjuk ke arah Ibuki, seolah mengisyaratkan pada Sei kalau orang itu lah yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. Benar saja, dari tengah lapangan Ibuki melambai ke arah kami. Dia merupakan salah satu pemain yang cukup populer karena bakatnya kala itu. Sei nampak antusias melihat permainan Ibuki. Dapat dilihat dari sorot matanya yang sangat antusias dan tertuju kepada permainan Ibuki, serta kedua tangannya yang ia remat pada celananya seolah berkata ‘semangat Ibuki!’ dan menujukan kata-kata itu untuk Ibuki, seolah Ibuki bisa mendengarnya. Aku sempat terkekeh karenanya. Belum pernah aku melihat Sei sesemangat seperti saat ini.

Kami pun mulai bersahabat dengan Ibuki dan memutuskan ikut serta dalam klub Rugby. Biasanya kami hanya makan siang berdua saja, sekarang Ibuki juga ikut makan siang bersama kami. Sei sering mebawakan makan siangku. Bekal makan siang kami nampak berbeda jauh dengan milik Ibuki yang menurutku nampak sangat mengerikan.

Hari-hari kami terasa lebih berwarna semenjak kehadiran Ibuki di tengah-tengah kami. Yang tadinya kami hanya berdua saja, kini kami jadi sering menghabiskan waktu kami bertiga. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang merasa seperti itu. Mungkin hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Sei.

Pernah ketika lepas kami berkegiatan di klub, saat seorang anggota kami menarikku dan mencubit pipiku, dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat langkah Sei yang terhenti dan menatap ke arah kami. Tubuh yang sudah tumbuh jauh lebih tinggi dariku itu terhenti, dan badannya yang sedari tadi berlawanan dengan arah langkah kaki kami ia balikkan sedikit hanya sekedar untuk melihat ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, namun sekali lagi obsidian merah itu nampak menyiratkan sorot kesepian. Begitu pikirku.

Aku dan Sei memutuskan untuk masuk ke Universitas yang sama seusai kami tamat dari Sekolah Menengah Atas. Hubungan kami terbilang cukup lama saat kami berada di tahap ini. Tidak sedikit pun Sei meninggalkan sisiku. Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat masa kecil sepertinya.

Hingga hari dimana aku mengalami kecelakaan itu, Sei juga yang setia menjagaku di rumah sakit. Bahkan ketika tubuhku terbujur kaku, ia lah yang setia hingga mau menyuapiku saat makan. Waktu senggangnya selepas universitas ia gunakan untuk menjagaku. Pernah ia muncul dengan kemejanya yang nampak masih berantakan menjengukku dan memberiku makan.

Sei, aku sangat berterima kasih telah menemaniku hingga saat ini. Ingin rasanya aku menyampaikan hal itu padanya.

“Sei!” aku berusaha dengan keras agar ia menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku khawatir dengan kesehatannya karena tidak sedikit pun ku jumpai bagian makanan miliknya pada kantong plastik yang ia bawa.

Pemuda itu tetap tidak menjawab, ia malah tengah membelah dua sumpit kayu yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam plastik putih yang sekarang berada tepat di sebelah kakinya. Saat bilah sumpit itu berhasil ia bagi menjadi dua bagian lurus memanjang, tangan besarnya dengan lihai menjepit sejumput nasi dan kini mengarahkannya ke arah mulutku.

“Tidak perlu Sei, perbannya kan sudah bisa dibuka hari ini.” Aku berusaha menolak bantuannya. Aku tidak mau terus menerus bergantung padanya.

Pemuda itu bergeming hingga mulutnya berkata, “Tidak bisa kah kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sedikit?” Kursi yang ia duduki sedikit berderak karena tubuhnya yang sontak bergetar.

“Tuan Yuzuki, maaf aku masuk sebentar.” Keheningan yang sesaat itu pecah ketika seorang perawat masuk ke dalam kamar.

Perawat itu masuk dan menghampiriku. Sei menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya dan membiarkan si perawat mendekat ke arahku. Sang perawat dengan sangat terampil melepas perban yang sudah hampir lebih setahun membebat leher dan tubuku. Tubuhku menjadi lebih ringan dan leluasa bergerak setelahnya.

“Aku permisi sebentar Tuan Yuzuki dan Tuan Jingyouji.” Setelah selesai, sang perawat keluar dan membawa seluruh bekas perban dan perlengkapan-perlengkapan yang ia gunakan untuk melepaskan perbanku tadi. Kembali hanya kami berdua yang tersisa di kamar ini. Aku bisa melihat Sei yang kini tersenyum ke arahku. Matanya seolah mengisyaratkan rasa lega. Seolah ia berkata ‘Aku senang setidaknya satu penderitaanmu sudah berkurang’ dan aku membalas senyumannya. Kursi kecil itu kembali berderak mendekat ke arah tempat tidurku seraya Sei kembali duduk di atasnya. Sei kembali mengambil tempat makanan tadi dan kembali berusaha untuk menyuapiku.

Aku memang masih harus berada di rumah sakit ini untuk waktu yang agak lama sampai aku pulih benar. Aku terpaksa untuk tinggal tingkat, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Sei berjanji untuk terus menjagaku dan menemaniku hingga lulus, setidaknya hal itu membuatku sedikit lega dan tidak terbebani dengan kelulusanku dari universitas yang jadi terhambat karena kejadian ini.

Kembali pada Sei yang masih berusaha untuk memberiku makan. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha menolaknya, ia tetap bersikeras untuk memberiku makan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Aku awalnya tidak menolaknya dan membiarkan pemuda itu memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutku menggunakan bilah sumpit yang ada pada tangannya. Kebaikan hati Sei membuatku nyaman dan tenang, namun di saat yang bersamaan itu juga membuatku sesak. Sei memang lah sahabat baikku dan kami sudah bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi apa aku tidak membebaninya jika terus-terusan seperti ini? Memang pemuda itu nampak tidak keberatan sama sekali. Tapi mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jika aku juga memikirkan perasaannya layaknya ia memikirkanku.

“Sei…” aku mendorong tempat makan itu sedikit menjauh dari tubuhku. Kalau begini terus aku semakin berhutang budi padanya. Aku akan terus selalu bergantung padanya. Banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan di luar sana selain mengurus orang yang tidak berdaya sepertiku. Aku seketika teringat akan segala yang sudah Sei lakukan padaku selama ini.

“Kalau begini terus aku akan terus merepotkanmu.” Aku mulai meracau.

Cahaya matahari yang sedari tadi menyinari ruangan kamar sekarang menjadi tertutup awan, mengakibatkan cahaya kamar itu menjadi sedikit lebih redup karenanya. Hangatnya juga perlahan mulai sirna dan menjadi sedikit lebih dingin karena hanya menyisakan semilir angin yang berhembus dari bilah jendela yang sedikit terbuka dan dari pendingin ruangan yang sedari tadi menyala. Sei bergeming dan menyisakan kesunyian di antara kami.

Aku bisa melihat Sei berdiri dari tempat ia semula duduk. Pemuda itu perlahan namun pasti mendekat ke arahku. Tubuhnya yang sekarang menjadi jauh lebih tinggi dan tegap. Lehernya dan kedua lengannya yang kokoh juga dadanya yang bidang membuatnya jauh dari gambaran sosok Sei kecil yang pemalu yang dahulu aku kenal. Kini ia sudah berubah menjadi sosok pria dewasa yang tampan dan gagah walau tatapan kosong dan datar miliknya itu sama sekali tidak berubah dari sejak ia kecil.

Sei memeluk tubuhku yang mendadak terbujur kaku saat kedua tangannya yang kokoh ia tambatkan pada punggungku. Aku bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Benar-benar aroma yang menenangkan dan meninggalkan rasa tentram. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telingaku dan berbisik.

Obsidian hijau milikku sontak terbelalak dan pupil mataku seketika mengecil ketika suaranya menggema di dalam kepalaku. Bibirku kelu dan tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Aku balas memeluk tubuh besarnya dan meremat bagian belakang kemejanya. Air mataku sontak meleleh seirama dengan bibirku yang gemetar.

Suaranya yang berat dan dalam itu masih menggema di dalam kepalaku. Ada perasaan bahagia bercampur sesak yang berkecamuk dalam sukmaku. Aku tidak menyangka Sei akan berkata demikian. Aku juga sama sekali tidak menyangka bila Sei menganggapku seperti itu. Aku senang sekaligus sedih. Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya namun ia menganggapku dan memperlakukan aku seperti itu.

Kini aku mengerti arti dari sorot mata yang ia tujukan padaku hari itu. Sorot mata yang mengisyaratkan rasa cemburu. Sorot mata yang seolah berkata padaku kalau ia sama sekali tidak ingin jauh dariku. Menjadikan dan menempatkanku di posisi yang begitu spesial di hatinya.

  
.

'Kalau tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak akan seperti ini.’  
.

  
Itu lah kalimat yang Sei bisikkan di telingaku tadi, dan kata-kata itu masih bersarang di kepalaku. Kepalaku menjadi terasa amat ringan karenanya.

Sei yang melihat air mataku masih kunjung menetes, mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi padaku dan meniadakan jarak diantara kedua bibir kami. Bibirnya menjamah milikku dengan lembut. Sebuah ciuman yang terasa amat emosional dan menyesakkan. Terasa manis dan membuatku mabuk karenanya. Ini adalah yang pertama bagiku dan mungkin juga merupakan yang pertama bagi Sei.

Sinar mentari yang sedari tadi tertutup awan pun mulai kembali menerangi ruangan kamar rawatku dan meninggalkan rasa hangat pada tubuh kami. Aku pun hampir tidak bisa membedakan mana rasa hangat yang disebabkan oleh matahari atau mana yang disebabkan oleh sentuhan tangan Sei pada tubuhku.

Ia mengusap rambutku lembut saat kedua bibir kami masih bertemu satu sama lain. Benar saja, air mataku seketika terhenti namun meninggalkan sensasi panas pada wajahku yang kini merona. Aku bisa melihat Sei yang tersenyum padaku. Telapak tangannya ia buka dan ia ulurkan kepadaku. Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku di atas telapak tangan miliknya. Benar-benar telapak tangan seorang pria. Terasa besar dan memberikan rasa aman.

Jikalau dulu aku yang selalu mengulurkan tanganku untuknya, kali ini Sei yang mengulurkan tangannya untukku. Aku tidak dapat membohongi diriku yang sangat bahagia saat ini. Begitu pula detak jantungku yang berdegup kencang hingga saat ini. Aku berusaha menggapai tubuh Sei dan memeluk pinggangnya.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, kata-kata dan jawaban adalah hal yang penting dalam suatu hubungan. Namun bagi Sei, ia lebih mendahulukan sebuah tindakan nyata sebagai bukti kalau ia mencintaiku. Mungkin ia tidak bisa mengutarakannya secara langsung tapi, kau pasti bisa melihat semua itu dari perbuatannya.

Dan bagiku….

Hal itu lebih dari cukup.

Tanpa menjawabnya dengan sepatah kata pun aku memeluk erat tubuh besar dan kokoh itu dan berusaha menyampaikan jawabanku padanya. Seperti yang ia lakukan padaku.

Ku harap, ia bisa mendengar jawabanku untuknya dan semoga hal itu tersampaikan padanya.

Dan aku tahu, hal itu pasti tersampaikan padanya.

-FIN-


End file.
